ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
WolfBoy
WolfBoy is an American action-adventure-supernatural comic book series created as part of the Nightverse., being published by since 1993. Synopsis Set in the fictional city of New Haven, Michigan, when a teen kid gains the abilities of a wolf, he uses it to fight crime. Characters Main *'Brady Daniels/WolfBoy' - a 16-year-old boy who has wolf-like powers after a freak accident, being the comic's title character. *'Kate Randalph' - a 16-year-old girl who serves as the technical expert on the team, being Brady's love interest. *'Honor Smith/The Raptor' - a 17-year-old boy who has velociraptor-like abilities, being Brady's best friend/former rival. *'Lacey Jones/Elemental Girl' - a 17-year-old girl who has power over the five elements, being Kate's best friend and Honor's love interest. Supporting *'Woof' - Brady's pet wolf. *'Dr. Harold Malle' - a 35-year-old scientist who serves as a mentor to WolfBoy. **'Tina Malle' - a 36-year-old woman who is Harold's wife. *'John Viza/The Wild Animal' - an 18-year-old boy who has similar to The Animal Warrior, being a party animal. It's implied that he and Beth like each other. *'Beth Austin' - a 15-year-old girl who likes to explore lost treasures, having originally a rivalship with John until he saved her life. *'Michael Duncan/The Golem' - a strong but sometimes stupid 17-year-old boy who has the ability to turn into a golem. *'Lisa Baker/Mystery' - a mysterious and powerless 15-year-old girl, starting out as an antagonist until issue 30. It's implied she has a crush on Brady, much to Kate's dismay. *'Luke Star' - a 20-year-old boy who is Brady’s neighbor and friend. * Antagonists *'Tyler Walker/The Man in Black' - a mysterious 43-year-old crime lord who leads an army of evil villains. **'Maria Walker/The Animal Warrior' - Tyler's 16-year-old daughter who is a mole in the heroes and can turn herself into any animal. ***'Emmett' - Maria's pet otter. **'Marvin Wilson/Shadowalker' - a 26-year-old henchman to Tyler who can control shadows and is surrounded by mystery. **'Joanna Rhodes/Black Tiger' - an 18-year-old henchwoman to Tyler who has cat-like reflexes. **'Chris Storm/Night Terror' - a 34-year-old henchman to Tyler who has hacking abilities, he is also an alcoholic. *'Dr. Viktor Manzu' - a 50-year-old mad scientist who is obsessed with WolfBoy, being out to kill him. He's one of the few villains who knows his true identity. *'Allie Paintez' - a 25-year-old Face Paint pop star who is a feminist and can control minds through her singing voice. **'Melanie Painta' - a 24-year-old agent who helps Allie, being in love with her. **'Carrie Paint-Ella' - an 18-year-old background singer who is helping Allie. *'The Legion', consisting of: **'Brady Daniels (Nega-Earth)/The Samurai' - an evil counterpart to Brady Daniels hailing from an alternate dimension, being out to kill and replace him. **'Kate Randalph (Nega-Earth)/Blade-Girl' - Brady's love interest from the same dimension, being his second-in-command and having powers. *'Moonstone Voltage' - a powerful and mysterious robot out to rule the world. *'Holly Ives/Bad Nature' - a 28-year-old former fashion model until she got into a trainwreck, now having control over nature. *'Smite' - a 21-year-old woman who enslaves mythical creatures and turns them into her minions. *'Dr. Diane Might' - a 25-year-old female scientist who is obsessed with finding immortality. *'Wally' - a human/shark hybrid who has a hunger for flesh. *'Daisy Stone/The Beetle' - a mysterious 16-year-old girl who is a mercenary for hire. *'Malcolm Winters/Huntsman' - Kate's uncle who is an extremely violent and lethal vigilante. Despite this, he loves his niece and is mortified whenever the two have to face each other in battle. * Issues #''The Origins'' - After suffering an accident, Brady Daniels somehow gains wolf-like powers and starts a long way to learn to control them, using it to fight evil. Meanwhile, a masked mercenary begins killing people. #''/Bad Nature/'' - Brady discovers other teens have powers, so he has to work with Elemental Girl and the Raptor to stop a fashion model who can control nature. # # # Adaptions Television *''WolfBoy'' ( , 1995-1997) *''TBD'' ( /The CW, 2003-2006) *''TBD'' (Cartoon Network, 2009-2015) *''WolfBoy: Reloaded'' (Adult Swim, 20??-20??) *''The WolfBoy Super Hour'' (WB Kids, 2020) Film *''WolfBoy'' (2019) Video games *''WolfBoy: The Game'' (199?) *''TBD'' (199?) Trivia *The series isn't part of the DC Universe as the rights for the franchise belong directly to its parent company Warner Bros. Entertainment, with DC owning its publishing rights, similarly to other DC titles based on Warner Bros. properties like Looney Tunes, Collin the Speedy Boy, Scooby-Doo and Tom and Jerry. **As a result, this is the first Warner Bros. franchise to be originally launched as a comic book rather than a feature film, a television series, an animated production or a video game. Category:Comics Category:DC Comics Category:WolfBoy Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas